


Linked Universe Oneshots

by redamancys



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancys/pseuds/redamancys
Summary: (Various Linked Universe and Breath of the Wild oneshots)"Do you think we—our Hyrules—have the same stars?" he asks."They fall from the sky, sometimes," Wild mummers. "Even then, they're far away. I... collect them, if I'm near. Maybe one of them was yours."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Linked Universe Oneshots

"...wake up to the stars, I think then that watch duty isn't so bad. Right, Wild?"

Twilight turns to look at him then, a small smile gracing his features. He looks calm, thoughtful, in ways this journey hasn't quite let them be.

Wild hums in response, his head light, thoughts and feelings indistinct. He wonders for a moment if this is a dream. 

"You look sad at dusk. This... this here is better."

Twilight says nothing to that, something unreadable on his face before he turns his head back out to the ocean.

Cold waves crest over Wild's bare toes, his feet. His pant leg is sure to get wet. He can't seem to muster the energy to care. The world and he feel disconnected, like half etched words he can't decipher the meaning to.

Twilight leans back on his hands, palms digging into the sand, and lifts his head up to the evening sky.

"Do you think we—our _Hyrules_ —have the same stars?" he asks.

Wild is quiet for a moment, thinking.

"They fall from the sky, sometimes," Wild mummers. "Even then, they're far away. I... collect them, if I'm near. Maybe one of them was yours." 

Twilight's laugh is soft then, like everything else in this place. 

"You think even the stars are mixed up in this dimension jumping?" Twilight asks, incredulous.

Wild gives him a playful, toothy grin. "Why not?"

Twilight says something in response but the words are muffled through the high pitched ringing in his ears that starts up. It increases in sound until it's all he hears, all he feels, like it's reverberating through his bones. 

He sees Twilight's mouth move but he can't make out what he's saying. It doesn't matter much because awareness soon slides out of focus as the world tilts and blurs, and his vision smears with topaz light.

Everything is hazy for a long, long time.

Wake up.

He flinches hard, feeling like his far away mind has been rocketed back into a body where every nerve ending has been lit up at once.

Legend is screaming at him over the din of battle, but he can't find him—there's too much other noise around him that he can barely make sense of anything. Barely focus. It's overwhelming. He doesn't know why or what's happening only that it's too much and he wants it to stop.

There's a sudden slap to his back and he stumbles forward as someone hurriedly races past him. 

"Let's go, _soldier_!"

That someone is heavily armored and when they turn their head to look back at him, the face he sees is one he recognises. He's given a hard, unreadable glance before Warriors is running off, his scarf trailing out behind him.

Soldier? He's hardly a soldier. Not when his memories of then are sketchy at best. Not when he failed and got _them_ killed. Not when—

A high pitched sound is the only warning he gets before the ground next to him explodes in an array of rubble. 

He's thrown into the air, flames licking at his back. His landing is less than graceful. His attempts at pushing himself up off the dirt, pitiful. 

Ignoring the blooming ache in his ribs, he only gets as far as sitting back on his heels before another explosion shoots overhead.

He watches with wide eyes as chunks of a towering citadel wall crumble to the ground—the rubble crushing a grove of red and orange trees. 

This place—he knows this place. He—

_"Wild!"_

Hands find their way onto his face, turning his head away from the scene, and he flinches. In front of him is Twilight, eyes wide and searching. He's got a cut on his forehead that's steadily bleeding and his wolfpelt is missing. Instead, he has platemail similar to that of what Hyrule soldiers wear.

A flurry of movement over Twilight's shoulder steals his attention and his scattered focus shifts to the battle raging there. Soldiers and comrades alike—all of them amidst a field that's more flames than grass—are a backdrop to the man—Time. That's Time armor, isn't it—running and heaving his sword straight towards the eye of a Guardian.

An _active_ Guardian.

Why is—there _shouldn't_ —

"Wild. _Wild_ , look at me." A hand cards through his hair, gentle and imploring, and pushes his bangs aside. Taps at his cheek.

His eyes snap back to Twilight's.

"It's going to be okay. Alright? You were never here."

The sound of more screaming and explosions reach him and he covers his ears, ducking his head. It's all too much. Tears spring to his eyes and he tries to fight them back but it's a losing battle—both the war around him and his burning eyes—because he knows what's going to happen, after all.

This place... _fell_. And he's going to have to watch as _they_ fall with it and he can't—can't—

The light steals him away again and this time, he gratefully sinks into it.

His eyes open to vast stretches of water reaching endlessly in every direction. Beneath him, the only ground is the megure remains of an island—it's circumference shrinking in on itself even as he watches, each particle of sand dissolving as if they never existed.

"He woke up, didn't he?"

His head snaps up at the sound of the voice and there's a girl backlit by sundown where there was no one moments before. Her hair, like ribbons of amber lit gold at the edges by the dwindling sunlight, curl around her in the wind. Her blue dress ripples like waves across a shore.

Somehow, he instinctively knows who she speaks of. He shouldn't. But like with everything else lately, there's a lot of things that shouldn't be happening but are. He can't explain them, only live through them. This is just another one of those bright, lost things that's made their way to him; knowledge from another place and time and dream.

"Yeah. He did," he says, after a moment.

" _Good_." Her eyes are kind, yet something flickers bright and sad within them. "I had to know. This place… there's not much left of it. Thought I lost him before he could wake."

It's as if her words are the spark that set things in motion. The ocean seems to cave in on itself then. Far at the horizon line, it's edges like static fade to white, to nothing—simply disintegrate before his very eyes. Within moments the sky and sea cease to be. It won't be long for them, either. Until they fade with it. He knows this with certainty.

Meagre time and all makes his jaw work, his voice keen. Makes some unnamed emotion in his chest bubble up. 

"I'm not... _him_. I'm sorry." _Hers_ from another time and another life. He is not him nor the remembered—the soldier. _Champion_. Rather, he's someone who fits into place in their stead. 

"But he's safe now, with you." She smiles—bright, like daybreak. "Thank you."

He stares at her eyes until the world starts to fully disappear. Until there's nothing at all. Until he's nothing along with it. 

And her? All that remains is a single hibiscus flower before that, too, is gone. 

Wake up

"Being awoken at odd hours is terrible but when I—"

Wake up

"If you don't—"

Wake up

"You need to—"

Wake up, _Wild_

Sounds overlap and overwhelm and overtake all thought—they fracture, like sharp sunlight through a prism. 

Dawn breaks and with it, Wild breaths awake into the light.

"Wild."

Voices.

The shape of a person. Brightness making it hard to make out.

"Wild, hey, you're okay. You're okay." 

Curl of a warm hand around his neck that draws him close. A comforting weight against his shuddering pulse.

"You're alright now, Wild. I swear." He hears the smile in the voice he can't see. Feels the soft fur tickling at his cheek.

And knows he's safe.

**Author's Note:**

> ——wake up (otherwise know as Wild gets poisoned by the Yiga and goes on a wild fever trip lol) 
> 
> So these are going to be a bunch of oneshots I wrote way back when that I'm only just posting now lol. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
